UCW Ultra Rumble 2017
by Alex The Owl
Summary: 2017's Ultra Rumble
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

Ultra Rumble!

* * *

We're in an arena decorated like last year in San Francisco, California. Pyros goes off and the crowd cheers.

"Welcome to UCW Ultra Rumble, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Bobby Senior with Joey Mickey, ready to comment this awesome PPV!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! The Ultra Rumble is my favorite PPV! I can't wait to see it, but we're gonna start with a world title match."

 **(Alpha Dog-Fall Out Boy)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, ALPHA MALE!"

He looks a bit like Bobby Lashley, but with a beard. He clapped in fans' hands while walking toward the ring. He then flipped inside and waited for his opponent.

 **(GORE!)**

"And his opponent, from parts unknown, reprensenting the Bullet Club: UCW, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, GORE!"

He got cheered as he entered under a dark light and into the ring where he glared at Alpha Male. The ref took the belt before calling for the bell.

Gore walked out of the ring as Alpha was too big for him and he followed. Gore came back in and, as Alpha tried to follow, he dropkicked him.

Gore than tried to suplex Alpha Male into the ring, but he broke free, hit an Enzuigiri on the side of his face and followed with a Springboard Clothesline.

He then hit a Big Boot and irish whipped him in the ropes to duck twice before hitting a clothesline followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He got back up and irish whipped Gore in the ropes, but he reversed and Alpha Male caught him with a Swinging Neckbreaker. He then tried a Standing Moonsault, but Gore moved, leting him land on his feet and kicked him before applying a Crossed-arms DDT and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He started beating Alpha Male down until he got up and tried to smash Gore, but he dodged and caught him with a Double Underhook Suplex transitioned into a Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Gore than charged for a GORE!, but Alpha Male caught him with a Push-up Powerslam followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Alpha Male then locked Gore into a Rear Naked Choke submission hold, but Gore reached for the ropes to break the hold.

As Gore rested in a corner, Alpha Male hit him with a Jumping Clothesline. He was about to repeat, but Gore managed to lift him in a Powerbomb position and applied a Powerbomb on his knees.

As Alpha Male retreated outside, Gore charged into him with a Top Con Hilo before bringing him back in. He lifted him and applied a Gory Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore then had an idea: he brought alpha Male on the second corner and applied a Gory Neckbreaker from there with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore then tried to apply his Phoenix-plex, but Alpha Male broke free and applied a Over-the-head Belly-to-belly Suplex. He followed with a Thrusting Spinebuster.

As Gore got back up, Alpha Male started giving him quicky blows before going for a stronger one which Gore interrupted with a Knee Strike to the face. He then made a roll-up followed by a Superkick to the face and a second one for the pin.

"1!...2!...Thre-KICKOUT!"

Gore waisted no time locking in the Wolf's Blood submission hold. It took a whole minute to Alpha Male to reach for the ropes and force the break.

Alpha Male then caught Gore with a Modified Exploder Suplex, but his leg hurt him. Gore took the opportunity to charge into him with a GORE!

He then locked in the Wolf's Blood on his damaged leg once more. Eventually, Alpha Male had no choice but to tap out.

"Here's your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, GORE!"

The crowd cheered for him as he stood victoriously and his partners Perkins, Platty and Bad Ben joined him to celebrate.

"Great world title match." Bobby said. "Not better than last year's, but good."

"And you know what's coming up next? The Divas Ultra Rumble! Yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang three times.

"The following contest is the Divas Ultra Rumble Match! Here are the rules:

-Two divas start in the ring

-Every 90 seconds, another diva will enter the match

-This will continue until all 20 divas have entered

-The last remaining diva will be declared the winner and earn a diva title match at Eternal Glory"

 **(Kung Fu fighting)**

"Introducing entrant #1, from China, TIGER GIRL!"

She got cheered as she showed Kung Fu moves and got in the ring.

 **(The Question)**

"And entrant #2, from Suki, Ukraine, she's one half of the UCW Diva Tag Team Champions, DIANA BATIST!"

She got cheered as she showed off some belly dancing moves before getting into the ring and looking at Tiger Girl.

The bell rang and the two girls started walking around before locking in a clinch which Tiger Girl won by locking Diana into a headlock.

She pushed her with the ropes, but got knocked down by a shoulder tackle. Tiger Girl then ran in the ropes and Diana ducked her twice before hitting a dropkick.

The two girls then started exchanging elbow strikes and uppercuts until it ended with a double clothesline. Afterward, Diana caught Tiger with her Hips From Hell and wanted to follow with her Metal Leg Drop, but she got caught by a push-up European Uppercut as the countdown ended.

 **(Beautiful life-CFO$)**

Everyody looked in confusion.

Entrant #3 Sue

Everybody was shocked as former indy web champion and Mario Sanchez's girlfriend Sue appeared on the stage. She looked like Kelly Kelly with her small dress.

She ran into the ring and had a standoff with a surprised Diana who tried to hit her, but she blocked and replied with blows of her own. She ran into the ropes and caught Diana with a Hurricanrana followed by a dropkick.

She then got the crowd to cheer for her before she turned around and got hit by a strong European Uppercut from Tiger Girl. She then grabbed her legs and applied a Cesaro Swing for 15 turns before stopping and getting hit by a spinning Heel Kick from Diana.

The countdown ended.

 **(Leap Faith)**

Entrant #4 Elena Hope

She ran on the apron and caught Diana with a Springboard Hurricanrana followed by two dropkicks. Tiger Girl tried to clothesline her, but she did the Matrix and ran in the ropes for an Handspring Back Elbow.

She then ran in the ropes and caught her with a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors. Elena then climbed a corner, but Sue caught her with an Handstand Hurricanrana.

Diana tried to hit Sue with a Spinning Heel Kick, but she dodged and replied with a Spinebuster. Afterward, she applied a Springboard Bulldog and cheered in victory, not realizing that Tiger Girl was behind her.

As she turned around, Tiger Girl kicked her and applied a Crossed-arms Powerbomb. Afterward, Elena hit the side of her head with an Enzuigiri and the countdown ended.

 **(Miracle-Shinedown)**

Entrant #5 Jessie The Artist

The girl from HCW wears a light blue hoodie that stops to her stomach and joggings with an orange artist hat. She also have orange boots.

She shyly got into the ring and greeted everyone, but Elena laughed at her and slapped her face before locking in a Sleeper Hold. However, Jessie replied with a Jawbreaker followed by a Cutter.

She then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Elena with a Diving Headbutt. Afterward, Diana caught her with her Hips From Hell followed by her Metal Leg Drop.

Sue then tried to hit her Chick Kick on Diana, but she dodged and replied with her Metal Slam as the countdown ended.

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

Entrant #6 Miss Viper

She showed some Kung Fu moves before getting into the ring, blocking a kick from Diana and replying with a Step-over Spinning Heel Kick. She then checked over her partner Tiger Girl before the two started hitting many European Uppercuts and Spin Kicks to the four other girls in each corner.

In the end, Tiger Girl caught Jessie with an Exploder Suplex as Viper hit a Superkick to Elena. The two partners then looked at each with smiles before starting exchanging blows.

Tiger Girl ended up getting the upper hand and irish whipped Viper in the ropes, only to get caught by a Running Sunset Flip Powerbomb. Jessie then hit Viper with a Trouble In Paradise as the countdown ended.

 **(Gold-lust)**

Entrant #7 Diamondust

She ran into the ring and hit a clothesline on Jessie before sensually rubbing her stomach. Sue gave her a few blows before irish whipping her and bending down, only for Diamondust to lay down and slap her face.

She then applied a Atomic Drop followed by a Spinebuster. Then, Elena kicked her and applied the Three Amigos. She grabbed Sue afterward and applied the Three Amigos to her too.

She then dodged a Superkick from Viper and applied the Three Amigos to her too. Finally, she caught Jessie and applied Three Amigos to her too before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on her with a Frog Splash as the countdown ended.

 **(Nightmare)**

Entrant #8 Harlow Beckett

The lights turned off as Harlow Beckett appeared on the stage. All the other girls looked at her in fear as she slowly walked into the ring.

She got in and started knocking down all the girls one-by-one before grabbing Miss Viper and applying a Snake Eye followed by a Big Boot. She then hit a Chokeslam on Sue, Elena, Diamondust and Jessie before getting hit by a European Uppercut from Tiger Girl. The crowd chanted: "Chokeslam City!"

The countdown ended.

 **(Like This)**

Entrant #9 Genevieve Wood

She ran into the ring and started clotheslining many divas before hitting a Double Foot Stomp to Viper. Harlow then grabbed her by the neck, but she got free by spitting red mist to her face and followed with a Shining Wizard.

The crowd chanted: "Bring out the devil!"

Afterward, she caught Diana in a corner with a Monkey Flip and locked Elena Hope into a Coquina Clutch. From that moment, it was just brawls all around until the next countdown ended.

 **(Light 'em Up)**

Entrant #10 Ultra Cool Diva and Diva Tag Team Champion Skyler The Elf Owl

She ran onto the apron and jumped on Vivi with a Springboard Seated Senton followed by kicks to her legs. Elena then came brawl with her and they started doing exchanges like luchadores.

In the end, Elena tried to Powerbomb Sky out, but she countered with a Hurricanrana which made her fall outside the ring, making her the first elimination.

Afterward, Skyler kicked Diamondust and applied a Sunset Flip Powerbomb. From that point, there was only brawls until the next countdown ended.

 **(No More Words)**

Entrant #11 Iris Black

She ran into the ring and into Harlow with a Spear followed by punches. She then applied a Cena Suck (Facebuster) to Diamondust and Tiger Girl.

Afterward, Skyler tried to run into her only to get caught by a Tilt-a-whirl Slam. Sue suddenly jumped on her and the two girls brawled with each other until the next countdown ended.

 **(Wreck-Jim Johnson)**

Entrant #12 Cactus Jessica

Everybody was surprised as she arrived on stage with a barbwired bat. She was slightly round with the same dress as Cactus Jack and dirty brown hair. She showed her thumb before running in the ring.

She started smashing the girls with her barbwired bat before dropping it out and putted Jessie backward in a corner and applied a Running Elbow Drop before tossing her outside the ring for an elimination.

Sue then jumped on her with a Thesz Press with multiple punches before Iris Black jumped on her with a Lionasault. Afterward, only brawls until the next countdown.

 **(Pourquoi)**

Entrant #13 Sophia

She looks like WWE's Maryse. She got into the ring and caught Diamondust with a Short-arm Clothesline. Afterward, she grabbed Miss Viper and applied a Forward Russian Leg Sweep.

She then locked her into a French Pain (Camel Clutch) until Harlow suddenly locked her into a Hell's Gate submission hold. Afterward, there was only brawls around until the next countdown.

 **(Unstoppable-Charm City Devils)**

Entrant #14 "The Submission Diva" Dixie

She have a slender body, blonde-white hair on her shoulders, a dress like Charlotte's but in yellow, and brown boots.

She got in the ring and hit Diana with a Roundhouse Kick before locking her into a Sharpshooter. Skyler came to break the hold, only for Dixie to lock her into a Crossface.

Diana broke it and applied a Scoop Body Slam before helping Skyler applying a Wheelbarrow Leg Drop on her. The countdown ended.

 **(DJ Got Us Fallin Love)**

Entrant #15 DJ Cadence

She is a black girl with pink hair tied in a pony tail with a green top and shirts entering with a DJ gear.

As she got on the apron, she Roundhouse kicked Sue and jumped on her with a Springboard 450 Splash. She then ran in the ropes and hit Tiger Girl, Diana and Diamondust with an Handspring Backflip Kick.

She then dodged a clothesline from Sophia and applied a Half-and-half Suplex. Afterward, she hit a Cradle DDT on Cactus Jessica before the countdown ended.

 **(Titanium)**

Entrant #16 Lexis Vaughn

She ran into the ring and delivered Big Boots to some girls before running into Harlow with a Running Crossbody. Skyler tried to jump on her with a Springboard, but she caught her with a Full Nelson Slam.

Dixie suddenly caught her legs and tried to apply a Liontamer to no avail as Lexis made her flip and locked in her Lotus Lock. However, Genevieve Wood locked her into a Coquina Clutch afterward.

She managed to get up and force Vivi to let go of the hold. She then clotheslined Sue and Sophia out of the ring, eliminating them both as the countdown ended.

 **(Circus for a psycho-Skillet)**

Entrant #17 Agatha Rigmond

She looks like Harley Quinn with a baseball bat with her.

She got into the ring where she and Cactus Jessica looked at each other. They engaged a brawl which ended with Jessica clotheslining both her and Agatha outside the ring for a double elimination. However, their fight kept going outside.

 **(Move your body-Sia)**

Entrant #18 Samantha

She is a nice looking girl wearing red and black sport top and shorts that shows a lot of her body with brown hair.

Lexis Vaughn charged at her, but she countered with a Arm-trap Neckbreaker. She then kicked Vivi and applied an Implant DDT. Viper then tried to Superkick her, but she dodged and replied with a Reverse Roundhouse Kick as the countdown ended.

 **(Empire March-Dale Olivier)**

Entrant #19 Lady Kaos

She looks like TNA's Awesome Kong with her large body and a white wrestling gear.

She slowly entered the ring where all the other girls jumped on her to beat her down. However, she used her impressive strength to push them all back.

She grabbed Skyler and tossed her out on the apron. She was about to go for a Springboard, but Koas punches her in the face during the process, causing the champ to fall out and be eliminated.

She then used her imposive force to toss one diva after the other outside the ring: DJ Candence, Iris Black, Samantha, Dixie, Miss Viper, Lexis Vaughn and Diana Batist. This is when the countdown ended.

 **(Voices-Rev Theory)**

Entrant #20 Logan Orton

The daughter of Randy Orton ran into the ring and engaged a fight with Lady Kaos. It ended with Logan dodging a smash and hitting a RKO.

She then mananged to push Lady Kaos outside the ring, eliminating her. The four remaining girls - Logan, Harlow, Vivi, Diamondust and Tiger Girl - looked at each other.

They started fighting until Vivi hit her Devil's Knee on Harlow; Diamondust applied her Shattered Diamonds on Vivi; Logan hit her History Disclosed (Double Underhook Flip Piledriver); Tiger Girl applied her Neutralizer on Logan and Harlow applied her Reaper's Scythe on Tiger Girl.

All five girls were laying in the ring as the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Suddenly, Harlow sat like the Undertaker and caught Logan and Diamondust by the throat before pushing them back out of the ring, eliminating them.

Suddenly, Vivi came in and made Harlow flip on the apron. She tried to smash her, but Harlow forced her on the apron too and Tiger Girl came her other side.

Vivi and Tiger started giving blows to Harlow on both of her sides until Tiger charged for a powerful Uppercut which Harlow dodged, resulting in her hitting Vivi instead and knocking both of them out of the ring.

"Here's the winner of the 2017 Divas Ultra Rumble, HARLOW BECKETT!"

The crowd cheered for her as she posed like The Undertaker in the dark.

"I can't believe it! Harlow won for a second year in a row!" Bobby said.

"It was cool to see new divas in this show!" Joey added.

"Don't rest too soon: there's still the normal Ultra Rumble Match coming up next!"

 **Yes, new divas, some of them are from HCW directed by my friend Nitrohawk.**


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang three times.

"The following contest is the Ultra Rumble Match! Here are the rules:

-Two men starts in the ring

-Every 90 seconds, another one will enter

-This will continue until all 40 men have entered

-Eliminations occur when you're thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor

-The last remaining man will be declared the winner and will earn a championship match at Eternal Glory!"

 **(Headcrusher)**

"Introducing the first entrant, from Spit Croatia, he is the winner of the 2015 Ultra Rumble, MARTIN FREUND!"

He walked into the ring under loud cheers.

"Martin won the rumble, last year. Can he do it again tonight?" Bobby Senior said.

 **(Disciple)**

"And entrant number two, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, WOLFGANG!"

He walked under a mix reaction into the ring and glared at Martin.

"It's this very man that Martin eliminated to win the rumble last year." Joey said. "I bet he is thirsty for revenge"

The bell rang, starting the match.

Wolfgang waisted no time going after Martin with hard blows until he got in the corner and took momentum before spearing into him. He tried a second time, but Martin moved, causing him to hit the steel pose and getting outside the ring.

Martin followed by making sure to go between the ropes and started beating Wolfgang around before grabbing a steel chair and smashing him with it.

He then brought him back in the ring and started beating him down with kicks. He then applied a suplex.

He then irish whipped Wolfgang in the ropes and tried a clothesline, but Wolfgang ducked and they hit a clothesline on each other as the countdown ended.

 **(Broken)**

Entrant #3 Shadow Wolf

The member of the Moon Disciples ran into the ring and hit a Jump Clothesline on both men followed by Hip Tosses and let out a wolf owl.

He then lifted Wolfgang on his back, but he broke free and applied a Back Suplex. As Shadow Wolf rested against the ropes, Wolfgang charged at him, but he dodged and hit a dropkick that made him flip on the apron.

He then saw Martin and tried to hit a clothesline, but he caught him in a Crossface. He managed to lift him and apply a Walking Sideslam.

However, Wolfgang caught him from behind and tossed him outside the ring, making the first elimination. The next countdown ended.

 **(Hail To The King)**

Entrant #4 Jay Renolds

He ran into the ring and started giving blows to Wolfgang before applying a Scoop Body Slam. Martin then caught him from behind and applied two German Suplexes before he broke free and applied the Three Amigos.

Wolfgang tried to hit a Spear, but Jay caught him with a Sitting Spinebuster. After that, it was only brawls before the countdown ended.

 **(Top of the world)**

Entrant #5 Bagwell McBeef

The big man got into the ring and clotheslined Jay twice before irish whipping him in the ropes and hitting a Pop-up Powerbomb. Wolfgang then knocked him down with a Spear before glaring at Martin.

As he walked toward him, Martin kicked Wolfgang before suplexing him into the corner. He then locked him into a Crossface submission hold as the next countdown ended.

 **(Trinity)**

Entrant #6 Jimmy Joystick

He arrived with a Dance-Dance Revolution carpet and invited everyone to dance to a song on it. Bagwell went after Jimmy and danced pretty well.

Jay went after, surprising everyone with his dancing moves. Martin hesitated before getting on the carpet and dancing very well.

However, Wolfgang threw the carpet out and attacked Jimmy, resumming the match. Soon, the next countdown ended.

 **(La Gozadera)**

Entrant #7 Ramon Carribean Cool

He took a bite of an apple before running in the ring, spitting to Bagwell's face and hitting him with an Enzuigiri.

He then applied a Body Slam to Jimmy Joystick before running in the ropes for a Springboard Swanton followed by a Springboard Moonsault.

Wolfgang then tossed him on the apron and tried to clothesline him, but he dodged and jumped twice on two top ropes before hitting Wolfgang with a Moonsault.

Jay then tried to hit him, but he dodged and applied his Crossed-arms Backstabber. Then countdown ended afterward.

 **(Adventure of a lifetime)**

Entrant #8 Yellowboy

He ran into the ring and caught Ramon with a Slingblade followed by another one to Jimmy Joystick. Bagwell then tried to put him out, but he held on the top turnbuckle, kicked Bagwell and applied a Tornado DDT.

As he showed off for the crowd, Martin kicked him and was going for his Headcrusher, but Yellowboy broke free and applied his Back-to-belly Piledriver.

The countdown ended.

 **(Code Red)**

Entrant #9 "J2" Justin James

He ran into the ring and engaged a brawl with Wolfgang which he won and irish whipped him in the ropes only to get caught by a Running DDT.

He then tried to grab him, but Justin caught him with an Eat Defeat. Afterward, he putted Yellowboy in a Shattered Dreams position in a corner, and caught him with a Rolling Jump DDT.

The next countdown ended.

 **(Slow Chemical-Finger Eleven)**

Entrant #10 Ignition

Flames errupted as Ignition slowly walked into the ring. He clotheslined Bagwell into the corner and followed with a Sidewalk Slam.

Both Yellowboy and Justin attacked Ignitiontogether, but he soon grabbed them by the throat and applied a double Chokeslam before tossing them out.

He clotheslined Bagwell out of the ring afterward before grabbing Jimmy Joystick and applying a Hellfire Powerbomb (Falling Powerbomb) and tossing him out too.

Wolfgang and Jay suddenly attacked Ignition and double suplexed him before Martin jumped on him with a Diving Elbow Drop. The countdown ended.

 **(Hero)**

Entrant #11 Little Tornado

He ran over to a top turnbuckle and jumped on Ramon, Jay and Wolfgang with a Diving Crossbody. He then looked at Martin for a moment before offering him a hero mask.

Martin took it and putted it on before starting his fight with Tornado. If he had the upper hand at first, Tornado soon caught him with a Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop.

He then grabbed Wolfgang by the throat and applied a Chokeslam. Ignition then caught him from behind with a Chokeslam of his own.

The countdown ended.

 **(Whatever)**

Entrant #12 Death Rowe

Everybody waited, but Death Rowe didn't came out. Suddenly, a camera showed in the backstage that Rowe was badly damaged and laying on the ground. "We need medical help!"

"What happened to Death Rowe?!" Bobby asked.

We got back to the match as Rowe was helped by the docs. The countdown soon ended.

 **(Break)**

Entrant #13 Chris Blake

He arrived with his barbwired bat which was covered of pieces of Death Rowe's costume.

"Oh my gosh! Is it him who attacked Death Rowe?!" Joey asked.

"I think so." Bobby replied.

Chris entered the ring and went to beat down Ignition before getting him up and applying a RKO. He then turned to little Tornado and applied a Side Slam before laughing and saying: "I'm the Pro Wrestling Savior!"

Ramon tried to catch him from behind with his Crossed-arms Backstabber, but he countered with a Brother Andrew and threw him outside, eliminating Ramon from the match.

This is when Jay choosen to jump on him as the countdown ended.

 **(We Are!-One Piece)**

Entrant #14 Shinji Honda

He ran on a top turnbuckle and hit the top of Wolfgang's head with a Diving Karate Chop. Chris and Jay then tried to hit him, but he ducked and caught them both with an Handspring Knee Strike.

He then putted Little Tornado on the apron before applying a German Suplex from there. He then kicked Wolfgang ans applied an Elevated Powerbomb.

The countdown soon ended afterward.

 **(Devious)**

Entrant #15 Luke

He ran into the ring and immediately got clotheslined out by Ignition. This got him mad and he showed his middle finger to him.

The fights kept going on until the next countdown.

 **(Every breath you take)**

Entrant #16 TJ Skill

He ran on the apron and hit Shinji with a Springboard Forearm Smash. He then saw Little tornado on a top turnbuckle and caught him with a Superplex followed by a normal suplex.

He and Martin then glared at each other for a moment before starting exchanging blows. TJ got the upper hand and sent a spinning kick to his guts before applying an Handspring Cutter.

Jay then caught him from behind with a Backstaber and tried to apply his King's Blade, but TJ replied with an Enzuigiri to the side of his head followed by a Blue Thunder Bomb.

The countdown ended.

 **(Shot 'em)**

Entrant #17 Platty

The Bullet Club member ran into the ring and kicked everybody in the balls. He screamed: "I'm the balls popper!"

He then kicked Ignition's ones without effect. He tried again style with no effects and was soon forced to Superkick him in the face. Little Tornado started attacking him, only to get kicked and Platty applied his Suplex transitioned into a Piledriver and tossing him out, eliminating him.

The countdown ended.

 **(Break)**

Entrant #18 Chuck

Chris Blake's partner ran into the ring and beat TJ, who was attacking Chris, away before checking if his leader was okay. He then screamed: "You don't touch our savior!" to TJ before trying to strike him, but he dodged and applied a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker.

He followed with a Cradle Piledriver before Chris Blake caught him with a Barrier Broken. The countdown ended.

 **(Trinity)**

Entrant #19 Bobby Gamer

To everyone's surprise, bobby ran to ringside with a table, a TV and a NES which he activated and started playing while sitting on the steel steps instead of going into the ring.

Back in the ring, Martin locked Wolfgang into a Crossface, but he tried to push Martin out of the ring. However, he made a flip and Wolfgang fallen outside instead which upset him.

The countdown ended.

 **(Hero)**

Entrant #20 Josey

The superhero ran into the ring and clotheslined many ennemies before putting Martin, Platty, Shinji and Chris in a corner and charging into them all. He then made a superhero pose which made the crowd cheer for him.

He and Ignition then, looked at each other before starting a fight which ended with Josey body slamming Ignition before climbing a corner and jumping on him with a frog splash.

The next countdown ended.

 **(Shot 'em)**

Entrant #21 Bad Ben

He ran into the ring and he and Platty hit a Double Superkick on Shinji before Bad Ben applied an Electric Chair transitioned into a German Suplex and the two partners tossed him outside the ring.

Josey tried to attack them but quickly got overpowered, same for Martin Freund afterward. Ben then held Jay in a Tombstone position as Platty went on the apron and did a Springboard to smash Jay's head on the mat harder.

The next countdown ended.

 **(Broken)**

Entrant #22 Shadow Rider

He ran into the ring and charged into Ignition with a Spear before he looked at Martin. The two friends smiled at each other before looking at Chris Blake and Chuck. Shadow screamed: "You're gonna pay for Death Rowe!"

They started a brawl which ended with Shadow Rider hitting his Moon Revenge on Chuck while Martin applied the Headcrusher on Chris. Shadow was then going for his Shadow Punch on TJ, but this last one hit an Enzuigiri on the side of his head and applied his Skill Clash.

 **(Turn it up)**

Entrant #23 Big Butt Boy

The rookie from HCW who looked like Rikishi stopped to look at Bobby Gamer who was still playing on his NES and walked over to him to tell him that the rumble was on. He pressed pause and got in the ring.

Triple B got attacked by Ignition who gave him a few blows before running in the ropes and got caught by a Samoan Drop. As he rested against the rope, Triple B hit him with a Superkick which made him flip outside the ring, eliminating him.

Afterward, Triple B hit TJ in a corner which made him sat. With a devious smile, he then applied the Stink Face to TJ who screamed and spat in disgust.

The next countdown ended.

 **(Devious)**

Entrant #24 Edward

As he walked on the entrance ramp, Ignition suddenly attacked him and Chokeslammed him down on tables.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, the fights were still on as Shadow Rider tried to sunset flip Triple B, but this last one simply sat on him with his huge butt. Soon, the next countdown ended.

 **(Centuries)**

Entrant #25 Brooklyn Wilson

The British man ran into the ring and hit a Spear on TJ. Afterward, he applied Butterfly Powerbombs on Shadow Rider, Martin and Jay. He then locked Jay into a Texas Cloverlieaf.

He soon broke free and managed to catch Brooklyn with a Spinebuster. He then tried to clothesline him out, but Brooklyn push him up, making him fall outside the ring and eliminating him.

Bobby Gamer suddenly caught him from behind with his Game Revolution and the countdown ended.

 **(Broken)**

Entrant #26 Shadow Brawler

The second member of the Moon Disciples arrived with two trash can caps and gave one to Brooklyn. The two brawlers started exchanging strikes with their caps, but Brawler quickly won the upper hand and applied a Fireman's Carry Roll on Brooklyn.

He then showed an amazing force by applying another one to Triple B. However, the joy was short-lived as Platty and Bad Ben hit a Double Superkick on him before tossing him out of the ring.

The next countdown ended.

 **(Kitchen Intruder)**

Entrant #27 Chicken Crab

The Ultimate Jobber ran into the ring and hit his 30 punches combination on Chris, TJ, Brooklyn and Bad Ben, making a total on 120 punches. He then made Ben sat in a corner and jumped to hit a Coast-to-coast.

The next countdown ended.

 **(Code Red)**

Entrant #28 Big Red

The second half of J2Red ran into the ring and clotheslined many opponents, eventually clotheslining Josey outside the ring. He applied a Red Bottom to Chuck and got surprised by a Shadow Punch followed by a Moon Revenge (Red Arrow) from Shadow Rider. The next countdown ended.

 **(Break)**

Entrant #29 Damian

The third member of the Pro Wrestling Saviors ran into the ring and checked after his two partners before they all started beating down everyone in the ring one-by-one. Soon, Bobby Gamer got tossed out of the ring.

The next countdown ended.

 **(Shot 'em)**

Entrant #30 Perkins

He ran in and joined Bad Ben and Platty. It was an awesome moment as the three members of the Pro Wrestling Saviors glared at the Bullet Club: UCW.

Big Red tried to attack Chris, but he caught him with a Broken Barrier. Perkins then dodged an attack from Triple B and replied with a Perkins Kick.

Eventually, the two trios started a brawl and exchanged blows with each other. Suddenly, Martin putted on a creepy and angry look and suddenly started hitting Headcrushers on everyone, ending with TJ who he then eliminated.

The countdown ended.

 **(Not Afraid)**

Entrant #31 Mario Sanchez

He got into the ring and exchanged a standup with Martin. Soon, they started exchanging blows with Martin getting the upper and he tried to hit an Headcrusher on Mario, but this last one countered with a Great Fall over the top rope which made him fall outside.

Everybody was surprised to see Martin Freund eliminated and were deceived.

The next countdown ended.

 **(Final countdown)**

Entrant #32 D.B. Dragon

He ran into the ring and gave kicks to Perkins' chest as this last one was on his knees. He then did the same to Brooklyn, chicken Crab and Damian with who he ended with a kick to his head.

Mario then eliminated Triple B with a clothesline before pushing Chicken Crab out. The next countdown soon ended.

 **(Grim Reaper)**

Entrant #33 Johnny "The Zombie" Storm

He ran into the ring and jumped on Mario with a Tesz Press followed by punches and clotheslined everyone before letting out a huge scream which fired up the crowd.

Chuck and Damian soon attacked him and tossed him on the apron. They then tried to knock him off, but he made the two men fall out to their elimination.

Suddenly, Death Rowe ran into the ring and started beating the crap out of Chris Blake before clotheslining both of them outside the ring, eliminating the last member of the Saviors. Event then, he kept attacking him outside.

The next countdown ended.

 **(Enter The Dragon's Theme)**

Entrant #34 Jolk Ice Lake

He ran on a top turnbuckle and hit Perkins with a Diving Kick. He then did many martial arts moves (I'm too tired to name them all) to his ended with body slamming Johnny and applying a Rolling Thunder on him. The next countdown ended.

 **(Get up-Zolani Mahola)**

Entrant #35 Chavez Rabodo

The African man ran into the ring and got attacked by Bad Ben and Platty who tried to double suplex him, but he managed to suplex them both instead. Big Red then clotheslined them both out of the ring before looking at Chavez.

Both men smiled and shook hands before starting fighting off the other men. The next countdown ended.

 **(Burn in my light)**

Entrant #36 Chris Blade

He ran in and hit Superkick to Big Red followed by Reverse DDT. D.B. Dragon then hit a Running High Knee to Chavez and the two partners climbed the top turnbuckles to jump on them with a Diving Headbutt from Dragon and a Phoenix Splash from Chris.

The next countdown ended.

 **(Smooth Criminal)**

Entrant #37 Freddy Escobar

Just as he entered the ring, Perkins applied a Canadian Destroyer to Shadow Rider and Freddy caught him with a Superkick before tossing him out, eliminating the last Bullet Club member.

He then caught JIL with a Backstabber and climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on him with a Money Shot. Afterward, there was only brawls until the next countdown.

 **(Propane Nightmare)**

Entrant #38 Zack Peterson

He ran in and gave blows to Freddy before trying to irish whip him into a corner, but he reversed it and Zack hit him with a double knee counter followed by a Missile Dropkick.

He then hit him in a corner before applying his Broosky Boot followed by a Spear. Next countdown.

 **(Leave it all behind)**

Entrant #39 Jay Samoa

The big man attacked everyone with his powerful moves and eliminated Shadow Rider, to everyone's shock. He then managed to eliminate JIL, Chavez, D.B. Dragon, Zack and Big Red before the next and final countdown.

 **(Thunder)**

Entrant #40 American Thunder

The last man ran into the ring and glared as Jay. There was only them, Chris Blade, Freddy Escobar and Mario Sanchez remaining in the match.

They started to brawl and smash each other with their moves. American Thunder soon started to German Suplex everyone until Mario caught him with a Great Fall he was then going to clothesline him out, but go pushed out instead.

Freddy clotheslined both himself and Chris Blade on the apron and they started exchanging blows, trying to make the other fall. Chris Superkicked Freddy, making him fall down.

Jay then smashed Chris and almost made him fall, but he held down for dear life. American Thunder and Jay then started fighting, but in the end, Thunder managed to hit the Thunder Slam on Jay and tossed him outside.

Now, only American Thunder and Chris Blade were remaining. The crowd was going wild and chanting: "Let's go, Thunder/Let's go, Chris!"

Soon, the tow men started fighting violently with each other. However, Thunder got the upper hand and applied three German Suplexes before removing his straps and locking in the Ankle Lock.

Chris managed to reverse it into his Samurai Honor (Crossface). However, American Thunder managed to get back up and applied his Thunder Slam. He then tried to get Chris back up, only to get surprised by a Superkick.

As both men were laying down in exhaustion, the crowd chanted: "Fight for ever!"

Chris then clotheslined both he and Thunder on the apron. They started exchanging blows to make the other fall and win the rumble, but they would just not give up.

Then, Chris did the unbelievable: he grabbed Thunder's waist and applied a German Suplex to him on the outside, but his feet got caught in the ropes, making him hold on while Thunder fallen outside which meant...

"Here's the winner of the 2017 Ultra Rumble, CHRIS BLADE!"

The crowd went wild as Chris went into the ring with a look of surprise as if his biggest dream just came true. American Thunder soon joined him and, after a moment of silence, congratulated him and lifted his arm in the air.

He hugged him before leaving him to celebrate his victory. Soon, D.B. Dragon joined him with their Ultra Team Championship belts. He started crying in joy.

"Chris Blade won! He won the freakin' Ultra Rumble and is going to Eternal Glory!" Joey said in excitation.

"That's freakin' awesome!" Bobby added. "Everybody was expecting Martin Freund or Shadow Rider or even Death Rowe to win, but in the end, the underrated Chris Blade came on top!"

"If you want to know what I think, this kid's gonna go far." Joey said.

"That was UCW Ultra Rumble, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again very soon!"

 **So? Did you enjoyed the show? Are you surprised of the winner? Admit it: Chris Blade was one of the last you were expecting to see winning.**

 **Anyways, lemme know if you preferred this or WWE's Royal Rumble, after it happens :)**


End file.
